Best This Way
by CorruptedWhispers
Summary: Japan always wondered the relationship between Greece and Turkey. They always fought and Greece came home covered in injuries. It bothered Japan; he wanted answers. Angst!Giripan GreecexJapan Fluff


A hiss emitted from the soaked frame of a man. In his shoulder he felt slight pressure and a shocking sting bolt through his wound. He gnashed his teeth, squinted his eyes closed and let a low groan slowly roll out. A click of a tongue was heard behind him and an annoyed sigh followed soon after. The body in which the noises came from again pressed down more on the other's shoulder, trying to halt the bleeding. The wounded frame clenched his fists tight and let another hiss out. He wasn't sure if the other was either pressing down to stop the bleeding or to punish him for his _irrational_ act.

His frame was tensed up, built fairly and soaked from the outside's rain. His white shirt, blotched and stained with red, clung to his sculpted torso. His pants were torn in random areas and were ringed in red. Upon his face were large gashes, now numb and covered with gauze. His body was beaten and tattered and he was aching everywhere. Deep within him, under all the pain, a fire still burned; a flame that refused to smolder. This fire still raged inside him, constantly reminding him, and engulfed him in a storm of hate and anger. Despite the one that he cared for behind him, the water that usually cooled him, he was not put out just yet.

"Herakles-San." Kiku said in a strained voice. Herakles grunted in response, keeping his eyes closed.

"…why?" He asked, pressing down hard on the Grecian's shoulder. "Why must you end up like this every time you talk to Sadik-San? You're always limping here after your brawls, covered in blood and injuries."

"Have you no sense? How old are you? You are a grown man, and a nation to add to it. Must you act like such a child, fighting to save your pride?"

Herakles kept his eyes closed and his hands clenched and still. He took deep breaths, trying very hard to prevent his inner flame from growing.

"You, of all people, should know about a sin such as pride. It's not difficult to live and let die." Kiku scolded through gritted teeth. Kiku ceased the pressure, knowing that the bleeding had stopped some time ago. He reached over for gauze, waiting for a response or even a sound of acknowledgement, just to be reassured that he was heard.

Herakles kept silent; letting those burning words sink in. The words hit hard against his body and agitated his wounds and inner flame. His level of calm was dwindling each moment, but still he tried to restrain himself of saying things he knew he would regret later on.

The silence not only angered Kiku, but had him worried. He wasn't going to apologize for scolding, because this is what the man needed, but perhaps he took it a little too far. He finished wrapping the gauze on his shoulder and sighed a little.

"Are you going to say something or stay quiet?"

"What is there to say?" Herakles muttered.

"Plenty. Why must you fight with Sadik-San?"

"Because."

"That's not an answer."

"Of course it's an answer-ah!" Herakles replied but flinched when he felt sudden pain in his head.

Kiku huffed, rubbing his hand for hitting the Greek's head. His face was flustered from annoyance and he felt tears of anger, tears of curiosity prick his eyes. Herakles was mildly surprised and opened his eyes, turning his head slightly. He was taken back to see Kiku in such a rage. The Japanese man glared at the other, feeling a boiling sensation surge through him

"Answer me. Now."

"No."

"And why not?"

"Because I don't have to; that's why."

"You're so stubborn!" Kiku sighed in frustration and picked up the medical supplies that surrounded him. He threw them in the first aid box with a little more than necessary force and slammed the top down. He swiftly took it in his hands and got up, ready to put it back where it was, but didn't move. He looked down at the beaten up man. He still wanted to understand the Greek's relationship with the Turk. He wanted to know why he acted the way he did around Sadik. He wanted to know why he got into nasty fights with him. He wanted to understand because he worried about Herakles. He continued to stare at him, his eyes roaming over his bandaged wounds. He wanted to understand Herakles so he could possibly prevent injuries such as these.

"Kiku…" Herakles mumbled. The Japanese man was startled out of his thoughts and he noticed that Herakles was now staring at him. He raised an eyebrow in response, refusing to say a word.

"I…I'm sorry." Herakles apologized, his voice strained, but sincere. Kiku sighed quietly and placed the first aid kit down, walking over to the Greek man and kneeling next to him. Herakles then wrapped his arms around Kiku, surprising him as he did, and buried his face in his shoulder. "I'm just not ready…to explain such things…if I knew how to explain, I would tell you…but, it's best this way." He muttered, his voice hard and sounding on the verge of tears.

Kiku smiled apologetically and ran a hand through Herakles' brown locks, softly stroking the area of which he hit him. He still would never completely understand him; he was a mysterious person, after all. But Kiku was sure, within given time, Herakles would know how to explain his feelings and would tell him when he was ready. Kiku wasn't aggravated that he didn't get an answer, rather, he was relieved that he was somewhat promised an answer in the future.

"I accept your apology. And I'm sorry too; I shouldn't have acted the way I did."

"…I love you."

"I…I love you too, Herakles."


End file.
